Besos
by dharmamonkey
Summary: Version de "Kisses" en español. Por años, todo lo que guardo es el recuerdo de cada beso que compartimos, y, debido a que fue todo lo que me mantuvo durante todos estos años, recuerdo cada una de las veces que la besé.
1. Chapter 1

**Besos**

* * *

><p>por <strong>Dharmamonkey<strong>, traducción **xdelgado**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor (dharmamonkey):<strong>

_Nunca me imaginé, ni en un millón de años, que alguien quisiera traducir mis ficciones a otro idioma. Estaba sorprendida y halagada cuando _**xdelgado**_ me contactó para proponerme traducir algunas de mis historias al español. Espero que ustedes, los lectores, le den el gran crédito que se merece por el esfuerzo que está haciendo al ayudarme a compartir estas piezas con ustedes en su lengua nativa (yo puedo leer en español, no lo suficiente para escribir en una forma que me puedan entender , ni mucho menos disfrutar lo que lean, pero lo suficiente para leer y entender sus revisiones). Así que, por favor, ¡hagan sus comentarios! Gracias._

**Author's note for English-speaking readers:**_ This is a translation of "Kisses," a piece you may well have read already. This is not a new piece, but rather a translation of an existing piece for the benefit of a new audience. _So don't worry. _You're not missing out on anything new here, folks. _

* * *

><p><em>Por años, todo lo que guardo es el recuerdo de cada beso que compartimos, y, debido a que fue todo lo que me mantuvo durante todos estos años, recuerdo cada una de las veces que la besé.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Recuerdo ese beso, el primero que compartimos frente a la puerta trasera del viejo bar de billar que solía frecuentar. Habíamos estado trabajando en un caso juntos, la primera vez que había solicitado la ayuda activa de un cerebrito en un caso y era obvio desde el principio, que allí había algo más que solo compatibilidad profesional. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi, parada en frente de aquel auditorio de la Universidad Americana, destilando confianza, mientras le hablaba a la clase, preciosa a morir en esa falda y con esas piernas que parecían no terminar jamás.<p>

"¿Crees en el destino?" —Le pregunté

"De ninguna manera" dijo "es ridículo"

En la medida que trabajábamos en el caso, avanzando entre obstáculos en formas que yo solo, no hubiera podido jamás; nos dimos cuenta que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, realmente disfrutábamos de la compañía mutua.

Una tarde mientras íbamos camino a la casa de la ópera tratando de localizar la posible escena del crimen, ella me preguntó si estaba saliendo con alguien, lo cual no estaba ocurriendo. Le pregunté de vuelta a ella y me respondió que no.

"Te invitaría a salir si pudiera" – Le dije

"¿Por qué no puedes?" – Me preguntó con esa mueca en la sonrisa que he llegado a adorar.

Le expliqué la política de no fraternizar del FBI, la cual ha resultado no ser tan draconiana como yo creía inicialmente, aunque ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente desde entonces, me encantó cuando ella me respondió "¡Que mal!", porque ella era todo lo que había deseado siempre, en un paquete que nunca esperé encontrar: inteligente, divertida, confiada, honesta, fuerte y sexy...realmente sexy.

Luego la Abogada Asistente de los EEUU me ordenó despedirla a ella y al Jeffersonian después de que golpeó al Juez Hasty en la nariz, dos veces, de hecho; y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me anduve excitando un poco después de verla golpearlo en la cara con ese brazo derecho de resorte que tiene—y entonces, una tarde, la invité a tomar unos tragos después del trabajo. Fuimos al bar donde yo jugaba billar, porque conocía muy bien al barman y además porque sabía que no me encontraría a nadie del FBI en ese lugar, ni menos del Jeffersonian.

Después de cuatro cortos de tequila le dije que estaba despedida. Se quedó helada ante mi declaración y me preguntó confundida "¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!" su despistada respuesta a la aplicación de la verdadera política de la ley federal era graciosa y adorable. "Estás despedida porque atacaste a un Juez Federal", le expliqué. "No", dijo "Tú me dijiste que te parecía sexy." Lo cual me parecía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido obligado a despedirla y no tenía opción al respecto. Lo que sucedió después, sin embargo, fue inesperado.

Ella se me acercó y con una voz profunda, me dijo:" si ya no trabajamos más juntos, entonces podemos tener sexo." Casi me caigo de mi taburete. Luego llamó un taxi, dejamos el bar y fuimos afuera donde el taxi nos esperaba y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Como todo primer beso grandioso, no está claro quién fue el primero en moverse y cerrar el espacio entre los dos, pero en algún momento le dije "creo que voy a besarte" y al siguiente nuestras bocas se fundían juntas, nuestros labios se aferraban mientras nuestras lenguas se buscaban en el tibio y húmedo espacio entre los dos. Ella sabía increíble y no podía saciarme de ella, quería devorarla. No se trataba de besarla a ella o ella besarme a mí—el espacio entre los dos se había cerrado al punto de que no estaba claro quien daba y quien recibía, pero si estaba claro que en la opresión sin aliento de una boca con la otra, encontramos algo que queríamos mantener. Lo sentí en la forma como agarraba mi chaqueta y tiraba de mi solapa para acercarme y la forma en que devolvía cada uno de mis apretados besos con los de ella.

Entonces el conductor del taxi tocó la bocina y ella me soltó, nuestros labios se separaron, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Luego se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el taxi volteando con una leve sonrisa y me dijo "no vamos a pasar la noche juntos."

Mi mente daba vueltas, mi sangre hervía después de compartir el más increíble, derrite-rodillas e intenso beso de toda mi vida y sus palabras tardaron un momento en empapar mi podrido cerebro "Por supuesto que lo haremos, ¿por qué?"

"Tequila," dijo ella y luego se agachó para entrar al taxi.

Ese beso no tuvo nada que ver con el tequila, y su partida en aquel taxi, tampoco. Eso lo sé ahora. Cuando ella me besó, sintió algo, una especie de energía entre los dos que detonó algo en ella y la aterrorizó. Mientras que yo supe desde el momento en que la vi en la Universidad Americana, y luego confirmé el surgimiento del amor y del deseo en ese beso en que sentí fundirse nuestras bocas—de que había algo increíble en ella que cambiaría nuestras vidas y que yo no quería dejar escapar. Creo que ese beso la hizo sentir que perdía el control, abandonándose y experimentando el surgimiento de una emoción que la asustó hasta los tuétanos.

Caminó hasta el taxi que la llevaría a casa, a través de la lluvia. Y lo hizo porque su otra opción: ir conmigo a casa esa noche—hubiera puesto de cabeza su mundo entero y no estaba lista para afrontarlo.

A pesar de ello, hice todo lo posible por no demostrar lo que sentía, mientras veía partir el taxi bajo la lluvia y la veía despedirse por la ventana trasera del auto, estaba a la vez decepcionado y esperanzado. Sabía que nuestra historia no terminaría ahí, y cuando miré sobre mi hombro el centelleante y sonoro letrero de "BILLAR" sobre el toldo del bar, supe que había tropezado con la única apuesta por la que valía la pena apostar en mi vida.

El pequeño detalle era que pasarían siete años antes de recibir mi pago.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de capítulo 1<em>

* * *

><p><em>Próximo: capítulo 2 (de 4 capítulos)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Besos**

* * *

><p>Por<strong> Dharmamonkey. <strong>Traducción al español por **xdelgado**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor (dharmamonkey):<strong>

_Nunca me imaginé, ni en un millón de años, que alguien quisiera traducir mis ficciones a otro idioma. Estaba sorprendida y halagada cuando _**xdelgado**_ me contactó para proponerme traducir algunas de mis historias al español. Espero que ustedes, los lectores, le den el gran crédito que se merece por el esfuerzo que está haciendo al ayudarme a compartir estas piezas con ustedes en su lengua nativa (yo puedo leer en español, no lo suficiente para escribir en una forma que me puedan entender , ni mucho menos disfrutar lo que lean, pero lo suficiente para leer y entender sus revisiones). Así que, por favor, ¡hagan sus comentarios! Gracias._

**Author's note for English-speaking readers:**_ This is a translation of "Kisses," a piece you may well have read already. This is not a new piece, but rather a translation of an existing piece for the benefit of a new audience. _So don't worry. _You're not missing out on anything new here, folks._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por años, todo lo que guardo es el recuerdo de cada beso que compartimos, y, debido a que fue todo lo que me mantuvo durante todos estos años, recuerdo cada una de las veces que la besé.<em>

* * *

><p>Más de tres años y medio pasaron desde aquella noche en que sus labios tocaron por primera vez los míos y la segunda vez que nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso.<p>

Un montón de cosas pasaron entre nosotros en el transcurso de esos tres años y medio, uno de los cuales estuvimos distanciados uno del otro, después de nuestro primer caso, cuando ella estaba tan furiosa que no quiso trabajar conmigo nunca más, ordenándole a su asistente que rechazara mis llamadas. Finalmente, después de un año—un año en el cual no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ella o recordara aquel infartante y apasionado beso que compartimos a la salida de mi viejo bar de billar—encontré un modo de verla de nuevo, pidiéndole al Departamento de Seguridad Nacional que la retuviera para interrogarla en la aduana cuando llegaba al aeropuerto de Dulles de regreso de una excavación en una tumba masiva en Guatemala. Fue truculento, lo admito, pero necesitaba su ayuda en un caso—y, para ser totalmente honesto—estaba dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa para trabajar con ella otra vez. Ella estaba furiosa cuando la saqué de la sala de interrogatorios en el Dulles y traté de calmarla con una dosis completa de mi encanto e ingenio, pero no resultó. Ella se alejó nuevamente, pero esta vez le rogué que se detuviera.

"¿Qué te cuesta?" le pregunté

Necesitaba su ayuda en lo profesional, y, a nivel personal, quería desesperadamente trabajar con ella de nuevo—para que estuviéramos cerca otra vez, para ser desafiado por ella otra vez. Yo todavía creía, aún después de ser rechazado por su asistente cada vez que intenté contactarla, que había algo cósmico conectándonos. Ella recorría con la mirada los adoquines con un ímpetu imparable y fiero. Yo estaba seguro que la había perdido otra vez, y entonces, repentinamente giró sobre sus talones para mirarme.

"Participación completa en el caso" dijo, los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula rígida en determinación.

No podía creerlo, y aunque no estaba seguro qué implicaba exactamente su oferta, sabía que pagaría cualquier precio por trabajar con ella otra vez.

"Bien" dije

"No solo trabajo de laboratorio, todo" dijo dirigiendo sus ojos verde pálido hacia mí, con un brillo penetrante. No se daba cuenta de que ya había ganado.

"¡¿Qué?" pregunté "¡Absolutamente!, seremos Mulder y Scully"

"No sé qué significa eso" dijo, y yo sonreí en mi interior. _Por supuesto que no sabes_. Su absoluta ignorancia en lo que se refería a la cultura popular, es una de las cualidades que encontré más entrañable en ella, incluso en el corto tiempo de trabajo que compartimos un año antes.

"Es una ofrenda de paz" le dije "Solo vuelve al auto"

Y ella lo hizo.

Dos años y medio, después, aún trabajábamos como compañeros y con su asistencia, estaba resolviendo un alto porcentaje de homicidios, más que cualquier otro Agente Especial en todo el país—sobre noventa y cinco por ciento. Hicimos un equipo increíble ella y yo, y; a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias de trasfondo educacional y la manera tan diferente en que veíamos el mundo; nos volvimos muy unidos, los mejores amigos, realmente. Y tratando como estuve, el primer o segundo año de levantar un muro a mi alrededor para contener la creciente ola de sentimientos que ella me provocaba, se volvía claro al comienzo del tercer año de trabajo juntos, que me había enamorado de ella. Pero aunque puede que suene tonto ahora, sentí que la quería demasiado y la necesitaba demasiado para arriesgarme a perderla dándole a conocer mis sentimientos.

Así que la amé calladamente y tomé cada pizca de satisfacción emocional que podía de nuestra amistad, sabiendo que no era suficiente para aplacar el hambre que sentía por ella. Los nervios destruidos y corazones desgarrados, sin embargo eran para mí. Sabía que lo que ella necesitaba no era un amante, sino un amigo, así que hice todo lo posible por ser ese amigo y así, tal vez, ir erosionando día tras día, mes tras mes, las murallas que ella había estado construyendo durante años, murallas detrás las cuales, yo sabía; volviendo a aquellos primeros días en que nos conocimos en el 2004; había una mujer de gran empatía y compasión.

Y más que ninguna otra cosa, nuestro compañerismo, nuestra amistad y su voluntad para confiar y sentir que estaba siendo desafiada y fortalecida por las dificultades que involucraban a su familia. Habíamos sido compañeros unos pocos meses, cuando cerca de la fiesta de Navidad y después de haber estado atrapados en el laboratorio debido a un hongo que uno de los cerebritos liberó al manipular un cuerpo, supe que ella había sido abandonada por sus padres cuando era una adolescente. Ellos habían desaparecido justo antes de Navidad dejándola a ella y a su hermano. Su hermano, quien siendo varios años mayor que ella, la abandonó también un tiempo después, quedando en el sistema de adopciones de Illinois donde soportó años de negligencias y abusos hasta que fue mayor de edad y pudo salir del sistema. Durante esa primavera descubrió que uno de los miles de esqueletos almacenados en el Limbo; perdón, quiero decir, Depósito modular de huesos del Jeffersonian; era de hecho, su madre. Abrimos una investigación federal y pudimos identificar al asesino de su madre, lo cual hizo que su padre y su hermano aparecieran después de una década de anonimato y silencio.

A pesar de la complicada historia de sus padres; de su pasado como asaltantes de bancos y de su padre como sicario, la historia de su hermano como delincuente de delitos menores y el pequeño asunto de su padre volteando a un Ex agente y Subdirector del FBI; durante el curso de esos dos años y medio y con cierto grado de motivación de mi parte, ciertamente, ella comenzó a restablecer la relación con su padre y hermano. La vi evolucionar frente a mis ojos cada semana, cada mes, volviéndose más y más dispuesta a mostrar la empatía y compasión que yo siempre supe que sentía por los demás. Su hermano abandonó su ciudad, después de ayudar a su padre a escapar de su arresto, violando los términos de su libertad condicional, convirtiéndose en un fugitivo requerido. Cuando la esposa de su hermano vino a visitarla después de que la fibrosis quística que padecía su hijastra se agravara, ella fue a ver a su padre para pedirle que contactara a su hermano y así él pudiera visitar a su hijastra enferma, quien para entonces, se hallaba en terapia intensiva. Y ella lo hizo, a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía por su padre, por los crímenes que había cometido, los cuales eran muy ambiguos y no habían sido resueltos. A pesar de todo eso, ella fue a visitar a su padre porque sabía que esa pequeña niñita enferma en el hospital, necesitaba a su padrastro.

Por razones que aún no entiendo completamente, su hermano se presento en el Hoover, lo que, sin más opción, me obligó a arrestarlo. Mientras lo esposaba me rogó que lo dejara ver a su hijita. Yo dudé y luego la miré a ella. No dijo nada, pero vi un sus ojos una súplica vacilante y supe que tenía que hacerlo por ella, incluso sabiendo que al hacerlo, arriesgaba mi carrera. No fue la primera vez y no sería la última que me arriesgara a perderlo todo por ella.

Estábamos parados ahí, en la puerta del cuarto de hospital donde se encontraba la hija de su hermano, viendo como la pequeña enferma se iluminaba al verlo llegar. Pude sentir la tensión desvanecerse sobre sus hombros, mientras estaba parada a mi lado y supe que había hecho lo correcto.

"Gracias, Booth" dijo suavemente.

"Ah, esto jamás ocurrió" le dije "No me agradezcas. En lo que concierne al Bureau, lo atrapé hace quince minutos, a partir de ahora"

Y entonces, se acercó a mí y sin previo aviso, levantó la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra mi mejilla. Fue un leve toque en mi mejilla, lo sé, pero había añorado por tanto tiempo el roce de sus labios, que cuando sentí sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre mi mejilla, sentí una suerte de electricidad recorrer mi espina y bajar por mis piernas, mis mejillas se prendieron y me sentí tan mareado, que por poco me desmayo. Me sentí succionado por un hondo respiro mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. La mujer con la que había comenzado a trabajar dos años atrás, nunca hubiera hecho eso antes, ni a mí, ni a nadie. Aquello que parecía hacerla emerger desde su escudo y prodigarme esa clase de cálida expresión, me llenó de un sentimiento de gratitud y amor, que aún hoy, no puedo expresar certeramente en palabras. Ese pequeño gesto, tonto como puede sonar, me hizo saber que ella entendía lo que yo había hecho por ella, lo que había arriesgado por ella, y me dio esperanzas de que quizás, sintiera algo por mí, a pesar de los años transcurridos desde aquel primer beso y este momento en el hospital.

Así ese pequeño beso en la mejilla me dejó tambaleándome.

Tal vez hubo algo cósmico en reunirlos a ella y su familia, lo que nos llevó a acercarnos más, ya que unas semanas después con la Navidad acercándose y su padre y hermano, ambos encarcelados, Caroline Julian, la Abogada Asistente de los EEUU, estuvo de acuerdo en proveer un remolque conyugal de la prisión para que su familia pudiera celebrar las fiestas, con una sola condición: que ambos nos besáramos en los labios bajo una rama de muérdago en su oficina. Cuando me lo dijo protesté, no porque no quisiera besarla, sino porque supuse que una parte de mi estaba preocupado de que al besarla de nuevo se abriera una caja de Pandora liberando sentimientos que no estaba seguro de que mi compañera pudiera manejar, y aquello sería aún más difícil de suprimir una vez liberado.

"Es la única forma de que ella le una Navidad a mi familia", me explicó.

"¿Cómo?" exclamé, "¿Haciendo que nos besemos?"

"Sí", replicó

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se siente traviesa"

"¿Traviesa?" le pregunté "¿Qué significa?"

Ella frunció el ceño y me lanzó una mirada. "¡Escúchame Booth! Ella estará aquí en cualquier momento." Mirando hacia la puerta de su oficina, me preguntó "¿quieres chicle?"

_Tan práctica_, pensé. Luego una ola de pavor me invadió.

"No, mi aliento está de lo más bien", le dije.

Mi mente zumbaba por los pensamientos en conflicto, una parte de mi brincaba ante la oportunidad de sentirla tocarme tan íntimamente de nuevo, mientras otra parte de mi retrocedía ante la idea, debido al miedo nos producía ese nivel de intimidad, lo que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para enfrentar. Y, además había otra parte de mí, la cual temía que al besarla pudiera descubrir que los sentimientos que creía, ella podría tener hacia mí, eran en realidad ilusiones y no recíprocos. No había forma en que yo permitiera que este loco plan de Caroline, continuara. Era demasiado para mí, y solo Dios sabe cuánto, lo era para ella. Era desquiciado.

"Está bien, mira", le dije "voy a tener una charla con Caroline."

"No", dijo, resuelta, dando un paso al frente. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho.

"¿No?", pregunté asombrado ante su respuesta, la cual solo podía significar una cosa: ella de hecho, realmente y genuinamente deseaba besarme. _Guau._ Sentí la misma sensación familiar de electricidad hormiguear por mi espina ante el solo pensamiento, el pensamiento de que ella, de hecho, quería besarme otra vez.

"Te lo estoy diciendo solo por cortesía profesional", dijo, alivianando la tensión, por un breve momento, en su particular estilo de cerebrito .Entonces otra vez adoré ese estilo, siempre lo hice, desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos sobre ella.

Caroline llegó unos pocos segundos después y antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, era empujado bajo el muérdago, mis labios a solo unos escasos centímetros de los preciosos, brillantes, adorables, cálidos y finos labios de mi compañera. Y con la Abogada Asistente de los EEUU parada a unos pocos metros de ahí, observándonos, ella me miró con esos ojos llenos de anticipación y me jaló, acercándome. Nuestros labios se juntaron y no se separaron por varios segundos. Al principio me mantuve distante, inseguro de hasta dónde quería ella llevar esto, pero en la medida que nuestras bocas se mantuvieron unidas y ese maravilloso e íntimo espacio se abrió entre nosotros, supe que ella sintió _algo _que llegó a través de ese beso. Y aunque enmascarado por el sabor a menta del chicle que estaba masticando y que con su maravillosa legua terminó en mi boca, pude saborearla y la sensación de aquello, sus labios en los míos y su lengua deslizándose entre mis dientes y tocando la mía, casi me volvió loco del deseo largamente suprimido. Mi corazón golpeaba dentro de mi pecho y sentí arrancar la sangre fuera de mi cabeza y descansar en la parte baja de mi ombligo e hice todo lo que pude para no excitarme parado frente a ella y al Fiscal Federal que estaba observándonos. Nuestras bocas aún se fundían, juntas cuando ella me agarró de las solapas de mi chaqueta para acercarme aún más a ella. Nos separamos, el mareo que sentimos consiguió lo mejor de ambos, cada cual sin aliento, mientras jadeábamos por aire. Tal como ocurrió con nuestro primer beso, tres años y medio antes, mis rodillas casi me traicionaron y retrocedí con un paso tembloroso.

Ella mencionó algo sobre unos barcos de vapor, pero realmente no le entendí. Mi cerebro estaba embotado con la excitación, afecto, agitación e incertidumbre. De alguna manera, por un milagro, supuse, pude articular algunas palabras para formar una frase completa.

"No sé qué significa eso", dije, "pero, mmm, Feliz Navidad."

Después de que Caroline se fue, quedó claro que yo no era el único cuyo cerebro estaba completamente alienado por la experiencia de aquel beso. Por un par de minutos, no fuimos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos, estábamos tan aturdidos por lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros; porque mientras que ninguno era capaz de admitirlo en ese momento; aquel beso fue más que solo un beso; y ambos volcamos y absorbimos más de lo que habíamos creído posible, en los pocos segundos que duró.

Aún no podía caminar derecho cuando abandoné su oficina, después de haber balbuceado un sinsentido sobre volver al Hoover a ver si los tipos forenses habían descubierto algo sobre la ropa del sospechoso. El único pensamiento que podía consolidar mientras enrollaba el chicle entre mis dientes camino a la salida del laboratorio era que sabía que habría una Navidad que recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

Y, a juzgar por el hecho de cómo ella me besó y la forma en que me miró mientras nuestros labios se separaron esa tarde, ella también lo haría.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de capítulo 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>Próximo: capítulo 3 (de 4 capítulos) <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Besos**

* * *

><p>Por <strong>dharmamonkey<strong>. Traducción al español por **xdelgado**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor (dharmamonkey):<strong>

_Nunca me imaginé, ni en un millón de años, que alguien quisiera traducir mis ficciones a otro idioma. Estaba sorprendida y halagada cuando xdelgado me contactó para proponerme traducir algunas de mis historias al español. Espero que ustedes, los lectores, le den el gran crédito que se merece por el esfuerzo que está haciendo al ayudarme a compartir estas piezas con ustedes en su lengua nativa (yo puedo leer en español, no lo suficiente para escribir en una forma que me puedan entender , ni mucho menos disfrutar lo que lean, pero lo suficiente para leer y entender sus revisiones). Así que, por favor, ¡hagan sus comentarios! Gracias._

**Author's note for English-speaking readers: **_This is a translation of "Kisses," a piece you may well have read already. This is not a new piece, but rather a translation of an existing piece for the benefit of a new audience. So don't worry. You're not missing out on anything new here, folks._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por años, todo lo que guardo es el recuerdo de cada beso que compartimos, y, debido a que fue todo lo que me mantuvo durante todos estos años, recuerdo cada una de las veces que la besé.<em>

* * *

><p>Sería demasiado decir que fue una apuesta estúpida, pero no hay duda de que hice, lo que cualquier jugador hubiera hecho, viendo las posibilidades. Me convencí a mi mismo, fuera de cualquier consideración de las posibilidades, y pensé sólo en la recompensa.<p>

No hay nada racional en el juego, por supuesto. Si le das una vuelta al asunto, y tienes cualquier pensamiento real o racional, probablemente te irás de la mesa o de la máquina tragamonedas, antes de siquiera arriesgar tu dinero. Si te sientas ahí y piensas sobre las verdaderas posibilidades de ganar, ya sea si estamos hablando de 4 a 1 o 500 a 1, probablemente pensarás en mejores maneras de gastar tu dinero. Dadas las abrumadoras posibilidades de perder la apuesta. Pero la luces brillantes, el sonido intermitente de las campanas y el zumbido de la máquinas tragamonedas, señalando un ganador; el incesante correr de tragos baratos, el sensual roce de las mesas de verde fieltro y bordes de madera, el sonido del "clac" de las bolas de billar, el sonido del repartidor gritando "¡Esos son dados!"—está todo diseñado para hacer al jugador rendirse ante la emoción del momento y dejar ir esa parte de tu cerebro que pregunta: ¿por qué crees que eres diferente? ¿Por qué crees que vas a ganar donde tantos otros han apostado y perdido? Pero en vez de eso, surge un remolino de burbujas de esperanza, confianza y entusiasmo dentro de ti, apartando las dudas en un rincón e impulsándote hacia una sola cosa: la apuesta.

Ese día fuimos a la oficina de Sweets para hablar del manuscrito del libro que había escrito sobre nosotros. Él no sabía acerca del primer caso en que trabajamos juntos, el de Gemma Arrington. Sweets no tenía idea de que la tremenda atracción que se produjo entre nosotros mientras trabajábamos en el caso de Cleo Eller, era de hecho, la llama reavivada que se había apagado entre nosotros, un año antes. Él no sabía de nuestro primer beso en la puerta trasera de mi viejo bar de billar, la noche en que la despedí, bajo la lluvia. Él tampoco sabía cómo ese beso había calado profundo en nosotros o, que la forma en que nos habíamos relacionado los primeros cuatro años de ser compañeros, eran en gran parte, una reacción a los sentimientos que aparecieron entre nosotros durante los momentos inmediatos a ese primer asombroso beso.

Así que le dijimos. Le dijimos casi todo.

Sweets estaba convencido de que habíamos estado reprimiendo nuestros verdaderos sentimientos por el otro y aunque en su libro quedaba claro que trabajábamos extremadamente bien juntos, él quería que afrontásemos nuestro sentir, aclarando así las cosas entre nosotros

"Bien", nos dijo "Realmente lo arruinaron. Siempre dije que Uds. nunca se habían besado, porque si lo hubieran hecho, entonces se hubiera roto el dique y ahora resulta que sí se besaron".

"Entonces, ¿se rompió el dique?"

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta y la miré a ella.

"¿Qu-Que significa eso?" Tartamudeó

"Bueno", dije mientras se formaba un nudo en mi estómago. "Él aún cree que dormimos juntos", le expliqué.

De veras no quería tener esta conversación, ya que mis propios sentimientos eran dolorosamente expuestos. Por cinco años y medio ardía por ella, fantaseando acerca de cómo sería estar juntos, hacerle el amor, mostrarle con mis manos, mi boca y mi cuerpo lo mucho que la amaba. Cada fibra de mi ser deseaba hacerle el amor, y aquello había sido as,í por muchos años. Sentí un escalofrío en la base de mi espina mientras la imagen cruzaba por mi mente.

"No estamos enamorados el uno del otro", dijo. Palidecí ante sus palabras, y vi algo, un parpadeo o algo en los ojos de Sweets, mientras registraba mi respuesta. Ella me miró y dijo" Nos tomó un año poder estar en la misma habitación después de que nos besamos, ¿verdad?

¿Acaso estaba compartamentalizando? ¿Realmente no sentía nada por mí, después de todo este tiempo? Que hay acerca de la forma en que me besó en la mejilla aquella tarde en la entrada del cuarto de hospital de Hayley, a principios del tercer año de trabajar juntos. Qué hay del beso que compartimos bajo el muérdago, más tarde, ese mismo año. ¿Realmente creía que, ciertamente, éramos "sólo compañeros"? ¿O había algo ahí, en lo más profundo de su ser, donde resonaban sus sentimientos por mí, incluso si no tenía la confianza o la experiencia para darle un nombre a esos éstos?

"Oh, eh, absolutamente", dije rápido. "Bien. No más besos o algo."

Sweets inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y nos miraba, sus ojos marrones taladrándonos en ese modo espeluznante de loquero que le había visto usar docenas de veces con sospechosos o testigos cuando trataba de sacarles verdad de mentiras.

"Si no están enamorados", dijo, "Entonces ¿cómo es que no se han embarcado en alguna otra relación seria, desde que se conocieron, ah?"

Ella parpadeó pero no dio ningún indicio de que la pregunta la incomodara. "Yo no hago eso, realmente", dijo.

Sabía la respuesta, pero no podía decirla en alto, no en esta habitación, en frente de un joven loquero del FBI. Así que mentí.

"Tú sabes, el trabajo", le dije."Un hijo…"

Sweets entrecerró los ojos y supe que mi engaño había fallado en lo que a él respectaba. Varios momentos de silencio pasaron entre los tres, antes de de él hablara.

"Uno de uds. Debe tener el coraje de romper este estancamiento", dijo. Se volvió a mí y me apuntó "Tú. Tienes que ser tú, porque eres el jugador".

El jugador.

"Tengo un problema con el juego", le confesé en los escalones de aquel viejo bar. "Pero estoy luchando contra eso".

"No puedes estar aquí, Booth," me dijo después de ver mi pálida cara mientras caminábamos a través del piso de juego del casino. "Eres un jugador degenerado". Tuve que refutar su comentario "Ex jugador, ¿si?, no degenerado, estuve en el programa, ¿sí? Y sí, estuve."

Pero, como ellos dicen, una vez que eres adicto, siempre serás adicto. Cuando has jugado de la manera que yo lo hice—cuando has ganado y perdido de la forma en que lo hice—la sed por la emoción de la apuesta nunca realmente te deja. Él leyó la vulnerabilidad en mi cara a flor de piel, esa tarde y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Por una vez, haz que funcione para ti".

Sentí ese mareo familiar, un remolino de sensaciones en las tripas que no se parecía en nada a las que se habían apoderado de mí, mientras caminaba por el piso de juego aquella tarde, años atrás. Para aceptar esta apuesta, tenía que ir con todo, con todo lo que tenía, pero el premio-tenerla a ella y finalmente ser capaz de darle mi amor, después de pasar tantos años amándola en doloroso silencio- era tan increíble, que no puede resistirme.

Estábamos parados ahí, detrás del Hoover, cada uno en su impermeable, capeando el frío y la humedad de la noche. Ella usaba el mismo abrigo hasta las caderas, que usó aquella noche detrás del viejo salón de billar. Después de pasar horas en la oficina de Sweets, contándole la historia de nuestro primer caso, había un cierto grado de suavidad y vulnerabilidad en su cara que jalaba de algo en lo más profundo de mi pecho.

En el muro detrás de nosotros, se podía leer la inscripción que citaba a Carl Sandburg: "Nada sucede a menos que suceda primero en un sueño."

Mi corazón golpeaba salvajemente en mi pecho mientras miraba su cara y mi mente volaba. Podía escuchar las palabras que me decía Gordon Wyatt, cuando fui a verlo a su restaurante, la noche antes de mi prueba de tiro de recalificación.

"_Temperance Brennan", me dijo, inclinando su gran cabeza y hombros sobre la pequeña mesa en medio de la cocina. "Estás enamorado de ella"._

"_No somos compatibles", le había dicho."Ella ve el mundo de una manera, yo lo veo de otra."_

"_No, por supuesto", estuvo de acuerdo."Es absolutamente ridícula la idea de Uds. dos juntos, pero el corazón elige lo que elige, ¿No es así? No tenemos realmente nada que decir al respecto."_

Supe esa noche, parado sobre los escalones detrás del Hoover, que Gordon Gordon tenía razón. Por supuesto que la amaba, la había amado por años. Sabía que la amaba más de lo que había amado a ninguna otra mujer. Aún no había roto el silencio, y después de haber pasado varias de las últimas horas repasando con Sweets ese primer caso y enfrentando de nuevo esos sentimientos que tenía por ella desde el principio, desde la primera vez que puse los ojos en ella en su conferencia en la Universidad Americana, lo supe. Supe que la amaba y que siempre la amaría, desde aquella primera mañana. Lo supe.

Me detuve y permanecí allí, el Monumento de Washington divisándose a lo lejos. Sentí aguarse mis ojos un poco, a medida que la emoción me invadía. Tenía que decirle.

"Soy el jugador", le dije. "creo que debemos darnos esta oportunidad"

En aquel momento, lleno de una profunda oleada de esperanza, amor y miedo, caminé hacia ella. Sus pálidos ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y curiosidad. Amé esos ojos, la fría intensidad de ellos, la forma en que veían a través de mí y aunque ella nunca lo admitiera veían la verdad acerca de mí, sobre quien era y quien quería ser. Nadie me conocía como ella. Ella me conocía—conocía mi alma, mi corazón en la forma en que ningún otro ser humano podría. Esa cercanía, esa amistad me llenó de esperanza y sentí que entre los dos podría haber algo más, de lo que ya teníamos. Lo deseaba, deseaba todo, la deseaba. Lo quería todo.

"Mira," le dije. "Quiero darle una oportunidad a esto"

Su pálida piel brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, y vi algo parpadear en sus ojos verdes claro

"¿Te refieres a nosotros?" Preguntó

Asentí.

"No, "dijo. "El FBI no nos permitirá trabajar como pareja—"

"No hagas eso," le dije, mis palabras atascadas en mi garganta mientras una ola de tibieza me cubría. "No hay razón para que—"

No hay palabras para expresar como me sentía en aquel momento. Así que la besé.

Me acerqué, inclinándome a ella y la besé fuerte, cubriendo sus suaves y tibios labios, mientras mi sangre rugía en mis oídos. Sentí su labio superior, tan suave y tierno estremecerse un poco mientras lo sostenía gentilmente entre los míos y en ese momento, sintiendo ese pequeño movimiento, deseaba tanto que me abriera su boca, para sentir la dulce calidez de su lengua otra vez. En la medida que sentía sus labios moverse sobre los míos, supe que ella sentía algo, y por unos breves momentos, pensé que ella sentía por mí, lo que yo sentía por ella. Entonces el estremecimiento de su labio superior entre los míos se detuvo. Ella caviló, luego sus labios se movieron de nuevo antes de que pusiera sus manos en mi pecho y me empujara apartándome.

"No, no" lloró

"¿Por qué?," pregunté "¿Por qué?,"

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. "Tú—tú crees que me estás protegiendo", dijo con la voz entrecortada," Pero eres tú el que necesita protección"

"¡¿Protección de qué?" pregunté mi corazón golpeando mientras sentía tensarse los músculos de mi pecho y hombros. Las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos.

"¡De mí!"Dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo su delineador y manchando su mejilla de marfil. "Yo no tengo tu clase de corazón abierto", Dijo.

Mi corazón se rehusaba a creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. Ella era mi todo- ¿acaso no podía ver cuánto la amaba? ¿Cómo nos complementábamos mutuamente? ¿Lo milagroso y lo cósmico que habíamos construido, lo que teníamos?- Esa increíble amistad y compañerismo- a pesar de que éramos tan diferentes. Aunque estaba parado, firmemente sobre la piedra de esa plaza, sentía como si estuviera sobre una trampa que en cualquier momento se abriría bajo mis pies.

"Sólo dale una oportunidad", le rogué "Es todo lo que te pido".

"No", insistió su voz irregular y afectada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer desde sus ojos. "Tú mismo lo dijiste: la definición de locura es hacer las cosas de la misma manera, una y otra vez, esperando obtener un resultado diferente"

Sentí mi corazón romperse al escuchar sus palabras.

"Bueno, entonces vayamos por un resultado diferente, ¿sí?" La tomé por los antebrazos con mis manos, gentil, pero firmemente, lo suficiente para sentir las yemas de mis dedos endurecerse bajo ellas. "sólo – escúchame, ¿bien?" Mira, cuando hablas con parejas mayores que han estado enamorados por 30, 40 o 50 años, ¿sí?, siempre es el tipo el que dice ´Lo sabía´".

Ella me miró con otra lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

"Lo sabía", le dije "Desde el comienzo"

Pero no importaba lo que dijera, ella no lo aceptaría. Ella no me aceptaría. Había ido con todo, con todo que tenía en mi interior, exponiendo mis cartas delante de ella, pero no quería mi amor.

Mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas mientras me sentaba en un escalón, habiendo sido rechazado por la mujer que amaba más que a ninguna otra, por la mujer que había amado durante cinco años y medio. Mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos el costado de mi mano rozó mis labios, me pregunté si volvería a sentir el toque de sus labios otra vez. Aunque ella me había rechazado, sabía que no lo había hecho porque no me amara. Creo que sabía, incluso entonces, esa noche en que mi corazón fue arrancado de mi pecho, que ella _sí_ me amaba, pero estaba tan aterrada que no supo cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia mí. Tal como lo hizo aquella lluviosa vez, seis años atrás, de ese mismo modo huyó esa noche. Le dije que tenía que seguir adelante, pero creo que aún en ese momento, sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. Que nunca la podría olvidar

La misma parte de mí que desechaba las posibilidades mientras me inclinaba sobre el fieltro verde de la mesa de Blackjack, desechaba los abrumadores signos que me indicaban que nunca la tendría del modo en que yo quería tenerla. El jugador que siempre piensa en la gran jugada—las posibilidades siempre desafiantes ante el gran resultado—es siempre un apostador que se aleja. Y así, mientras trataba de continuar con mi vida, o al menos intentarlo, nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día ella hallara la forma de amarme.

Porque, sin importar lo que pasara, nunca dejé de amarla.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de capítulo 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Próximo: capítulo 4 (de 4 capítulos)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Besos**

* * *

><p>Por <strong>dharmamonkey<strong>. Traducción al español por **xdelgado**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor (dharmamonkey):<strong>

_Nunca me imaginé, ni en un millón de años, que alguien quisiera traducir mis ficciones a otro idioma. Estaba sorprendida y halagada cuando xdelgado me contactó para proponerme traducir algunas de mis historias al español. Espero que ustedes, los lectores, le den el gran crédito que se merece por el esfuerzo que está haciendo al ayudarme a compartir estas piezas con ustedes en su lengua nativa (yo puedo leer en español, no lo suficiente para escribir en una forma que me puedan entender , ni mucho menos disfrutar lo que lean, pero lo suficiente para leer y entender sus revisiones). Así que, por favor, ¡hagan sus comentarios! Gracias._

**Author's note for English-speaking readers: **_This is a translation of "Kisses," a piece you may well have read already. This is not a new piece, but rather a translation of an existing piece for the benefit of a new audience. So don't worry. You're not missing out on anything new here, folks._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por años, todo lo que guardo es el recuerdo de cada beso que compartimos, y, debido a que fue todo lo que me mantuvo durante todos estos años, recuerdo cada una de las veces que la besé.<em>

* * *

><p>Me despierto con el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación, abriéndose.<p>

Para ser honesto, no estaba realmente dormido cuando vi la silueta en la entrada de mi cuarto, pero me tomó por sorpresa y como un simple acto reflejo, rodé para tomar mi arma de servicio de mi mesita de noche, llevándola al frente, la mirada en línea con la muesca posterior de la pistola y apunté hacia la figura en el umbral.

Ella permaneció ahí, a media luz, las manos arriba y su cara delineada, vestida en mi vieja camisa del FBI y un par de mis viejos pantalones deportivos. A medida que mi mente se deshacía de mi primera reacción, me di cuenta de que era mi compañera la que estaba al otro lado de la mira, observando el cañón de mi Glock 23.

"¿Quieres que baje el arma?" le pregunté en una voz baja y áspera, el corazón palpitando y los músculos de los brazos contrayéndose, mientras bajaba el arma.

"Si "Dijo, ahogadamente.

Ella vino a mí, quebrada por los eventos del día, y aunque no estoy seguro de nada, podría haberle dicho que el dolor que sentía ante la pérdida de su amado protegido, Vincent, cedería y sentí alivio de saber que estaba ahí para ella, que no tenía que afrontar la noche sola al despertar de semejante pérdida. Pero fue más que eso. Yo tampoco quería estar solo esa noche. Aunque fue, difícilmente, la primera vez que había sentido la presión de la sangre de un hombre sobre mis dedos, mientras daba su último respiro, casi sentí mi mundo colapsar a mi alrededor y volverse muy, muy pequeño mientras la luz en los ojos de Vincent parpadeaba y se apagaba. Sabía que aquello no se debía al hecho de que él había estado parado a mi lado cuando el teléfono sonó, sino que podría haberle dado el teléfono a ella, y entonces la bala de Broadsky la habría impactado y la habría perdido. El estar consciente de aquello, y reconocer que estaba, de hecho, estaba agradecido de que esa bala hubiera atravesado el pecho de Vincent y no el suyo, me llenó de una extraña y dolorosa ola de emociones que no estaba preparado para afrontar esa noche. Sé que ella reconoció la misma amarga ironía, que si no hubiera sido Vincent quien contestara la llamada de Broadsky y fuera derribado por esa bala, hubiese sido yo el que habría estado tendido en el suelo, con la sangre saliendo de mí en cada latido, en un charco de sangre, mientras mis ojos se tornaban vidriosos y oscuros.

Así, sin tener palabras que ofrecer para ayudarle a encontrar un sentido a lo había pasado esa mañana, Me recosté sobre la almohada sosteniéndola entre mis brazos, su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro y su mano curvada sobre mi pecho. Sentí como cada uno de sus sollozos estremecía su cuerpo y deseé más que nada apartar su dolor. Así la sostuve, cerca de mi pecho, mientras lloraba, sus lágrimas empapando mi camisa hasta que pude sentirlas tibias y resbaladizas sobre mi piel. Con cada sollozo, sentía su frente rodar sobre mi mejilla y mi nariz se llenaba con su aroma, un aroma que después de seis años de trabajar con ella y casi siete de conocerla, reconocía casi como mío. Sus sollozos disminuyeron hasta transformarse en suaves temblores, y luego su respiración finalmente se volvió más lenta y constante, su pecho subiendo y bajando en sincronía con mi propia respiración. Cuando finalmente se calmó, bajé mi mentón y besé su semblante, la piel tan suave como la de un niño y lisa como porcelana.

Y en aquel momento, recordé aquello que siempre había sabido: Que la amaba, y que, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado a nuestro alrededor, ni lo que hubiera pasado entre nosotros, siempre lo haría.

La sostuve por unos momentos o minutos- cuánto tiempo, no lo sé-Antes de que se moviera de nuevo. Se levantó en mis brazos y sentí su cabeza moverse hacia mi mandíbula. La miré y en sus hermosísimos ojos verdes claro, enrojecidos como estaban debido a las incontables lágrimas que había derramado esa noche, parpadeó, una última lágrima rodando por su mejilla y juntando sus labios mientras tragaba.

"Huesos", susurré.

Ella se apartó, luego levantó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los míos. Nuestros labios se tocaron por un momento, casi sin tocarse del todo, pero en ese gesto supe que ella estaba lista – lista para renunciar a cualquier rastro de impermeabilidad que quedara después de todo lo que habíamos enfrentado durante el, día y, sobre los cerca de siete años que le habían precedido – y supe que ya no estaba molesto, el último rastro de rabia se había desvanecido mientras la sangre de Vincent brotaba y destilaba sobre mis manos mientras él, moría bajo ellas.

"Booth," susurró en respuesta.

De nuevo nuestros labios se unieron, pero esta vez con menos vacilación. Sus labios se unieron a los míos y sentí su lengua deslizarse a través de mi labio inferior mientras le abría mi boca. Escuché un lánguido, suave gemido – No estoy seguro si fue de ella o mío, para ser honesto –a medida que su lengua se extendía a través de mis dientes y se unía a la mía. Una oleada de calidez, amor y deseo fluyó sobre mí, mientras su boca alcanzaba a la mía y la mía a la de ella, el dulce sabor de ella incendiando mis sentidos cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas estallando de deseo. La giré, gentilmente de manera que quedara encima de mí y amoldé mis manos en sus delicadas mandíbulas cuadradas mientras la besaba. Sentí un estremecimiento en la base de mi espina y una sensación de tirantez, abajo en mi vientre, mientras percibía su peso en mis caderas.

Ella gruñó y me besó de vuelta, cada beso angustiado que intercambiábamos se tornaba más desesperado que el anterior. Cuando quedé sin aliento la aparté, pero sostenía su bella faz aún en mis manos, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, nuestros pechos agitados por el deseo de respirar y evidentemente, de deseo.

"Booth, yo…", comenzó a decir, con la voz apagada mientras me besaba de nuevo. Sus dedos corrían por todo mi pecho y luego bajo mi camiseta, y la sensación de su ligero y gentil toque en mi barriga me hizo estremecer. La besé de vuelta y luego la aparté de nuevo, sosteniendo su labio inferior entre los míos antes de que nuestras bocas se separaran de nuevo.

"Huesos", gemí, mientras ella recorría con su pulgar alrededor de mi ombligo y sus dedos jugaban con el cordón de mi pijama. "Yo… ¿Estás segura?" pregunté mientras sentía su antebrazo rozar mi erección.

"Si", susurró, sus dedos deslizándose bajo la pretina de mis pantalones haciéndome estremecer bajo su caricia.

Siete años me la pasé soñando acerca de cómo sería hacerle el amor. Pero la realidad de aquello era mucho más asombrosa de lo que podría haber imaginado, y esa noche, mientras me movía dentro de ella sentí como si todo el dolor y el anhelo de los últimos siete años hubieran, de algún modo, valido la pena. Miré su cara mientras me movía dentro y fuera de ella, sus pálidos ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros, casi turquesa, por la pasión, y su boca se abría para liberar un largo y grave gemido que se escapaba de su garganta, mientras su orgasmo la invadía. Presioné dentro de ella una vez más, mientras la seguía y nuestros labios se unían de nuevo. Ella sostuvo mi mandíbula entre sus finas manos y me besó profundamente, su lengua revolviéndose en mi boca y enrollándose con la mía mientras me vaciaba en ella.

Ninguno de los dos le habló al otro del amor que sentíamos, esa mañana. Pero mientras entre desesperados y dulces besos hacíamos el amor, logramos que las palabras no fueran necesarias. De hecho en ese momento y, después de todas las palabras que habían cruzado entre nosotros, los últimos siete años desde la primera vez que nos besamos en la lluvia afuera del viejo bar de billar, ya no teníamos nada más que decir. Todo lo que teníamos que decirnos acerca del amor y la vida, lo dijimos sin una sola palabra.

Y tanto era así, que al dejarla en el laboratorio, aquella mañana, no nos dijimos "Adiós" o "Te amo" o incluso "Ten cuidado". Nuestros labios se unieron en un suave, paciente y tierno beso, uno que habló sin palabras, sin todas esas palabras, y unas pocas más, tal vez, aquellas que aún no estábamos listos para decir.

Aquel beso permaneció en mi boca en cada momento del día, mientras acechaba a un asesino entre los contenedores de transporte vacíos, detrás de la mira de un rifle. Ese beso me sostuvo mientras inmovilizaba a un hombre herido, con mi bala en su rodilla, mientras aullaba en agonía.

Ese beso me recordaba la única cosa que era pura y constante en mi vida – Mi amor por ella.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de capítulo 4 y fin de historia<em>


End file.
